Cortex Tortures Crash
by cut3p0n3ga1
Summary: Cortex captures Crash & tickles him mercilessly (kink warning) (Originally written & posted on DA on January 2nd, 2019).


(Warning- This is a kink fanfic, if you don't like then there's a thing called the back button, enjoy).

Crash was walking through the jungle just to clear his head out, when he saw a wumpa fruit on the ground. Quickly feeling hungry, he rushed over to it, however... little did he know, there was a figure hiding behind a tree next to it. Right as he reached for it, the figure suddenly caught him from behind & covered his face with a white piece of fabric. Crash struggled immediately, but it did no good, as the strange smell it had made him feel sleepy. Right before he went unconscious, he heard a voice say, "See you in my dungeon, Bandicoot".

A few hours had passed, & now Crash was awake, when he did, he realized he wasn't at home, he was in a room, his wrists & joints where his elbows were are now restrained, & so were his ankles, & his toes were tied back to some kind of board behind his feet. He struggled in a panic, but it did no good, just then he heard a voice, "Has the bandicoot hero awoken from his slumber?".

Crash froze for a moment, then turned to his right, he realized it was Cortex, he was the one who had kidnapped him. "How was your rest?", he asked in a taunting tone. Crash simply growled in response, in which the mad doctor chuckled in response. "I figured you wouldn't be happy to see me, I'm not happy to see you either, but soon that will be the opposite".

Crash had a confused look on his face when he said that. "Remember all those times you defeated me? I really am getting sick of it, but now? I think this time I will truly get you now... I really will". The tone in his voice sent chills down the bandicoot's spine, he didn't like where this was going. "If you're wondering how I'm going to get you, then how's about a simple question to give you a hint... are you by any chance... 'ticklish'?".

The moment he heard that question he froze with a look of shock on his face. Cortex grinned when he saw the look on the bandicoot's face, "I'll take that as a yes", he said smugly. Crash shook his head into a no immediately, but Cortex wasn't buying it. "Too late, I already knew by the shock on your face", he stated as he began to bring over a table which had some objects on it. The first was a pair of soft gloves, the second was a big feather, the third was some kind of device with a soft pom pom on it, & the fourth was baby oil.

Crash shivered at the site, he REALLY didn't want to be ticked, ESPECIALLY by his arch enemy. Cortex simply took his gloves off & put the soft ones on, "Now... let's see how ticklish you REALLY are", he said with a mischievous look on his face. Crash shook in fear as he approached to his left side, bringing his hands over, then it began.

"Tickle tickle", Cortex said teasingly as he tickled the bandicoot's armpits. Crash jolted as he let out an immediate shriek of laughter. "Goodness me, I didn't think you'd be this sensitive...", Cortex stated as he continued tickling, in which Crash continued laughing. "I wonder if you're ticklish over here?", he asked as he moved his hands over to Crash's stomach, in which the bandicoot laughed even harder, with tears now streaming down his face, this was absolute torture for him. "Aw, is the bandicoot warrior very ticklish on his tummy?", Cortex asked teasingly. Crash desperately wanted to spin attack him, but he couldn't as he was strapped down, completely at the mad doctor's mercy.

"Okay, I'll give you a quick break", Cortex said as he stopped tickling the poor bandicoot. Crash was panting heavily, he hated this, he really did. He just wanted to go home & sleep, with his family. He couldn't help but wonder if they knew if he was missing yet. "Okay, break time's over...", Cortex said, snapping the bandicoot out of his thoughts. "Here's where the fun REALLY begins", he said as he wriggled his fingers with a sinister look on his face, looking at Crash's feet. Crash gulped & shook his head at Cortex, he didn't want his feet to be tickled, because they're the most sensitive part of his body, but Cortex didn't seem to care, cuz right before Crash knew it, he began to tickle the soles of his feet.

"Coochie coochie coo~", Cortex said in a high pitched voice as he very softly tickled the soles of Crash's feet. The moment he felt it, he jolted & let out a very loud shriek of laughter, but he couldn't move sadly as he was strapped down, completely defenseless. Cortex was definitely enjoying himself, he was finally putting this brainless bandicoot in his place. "How's about we turn this up a notch?", he stated as he stopped tickling & got the big feather ready.

Before Crash could react he immediately felt the feather run across his feet, once again causing him to laugh, oh how he hated this, Cortex will definitely get it once he's free. After a few more minutes, Cortex stopped & put the feather away, "How's about a little game?", he asked. Crash didn't want to know, but it was to late as Cortex started, "This little piggy went to the market~", he started as he tickled Crash's big toes with both his fingers on each foot. Crash shivered & giggled, he HATED this game, he will NEVER forgive Cortex for this... NEVER. "This little piggy stayed home~", he said tickling the second toes, Crash tried to hold it in. "This little piggy had a nice meal~", he said tickling the second last toes, Crash snorted, still trying to hold it in. "This little piggy didn't get any~", he said tickling the last toes, Crash had a feeling he knew what was gonna happen next.

"But what happened to the fifth piggy?", he asked. Crash simply shook, preparing himself for what was about to happen. "I tell you what, he went...", here it comes, "WEE WEE WEE all the way home~", he said as he tickled Crash's feet, in which the poor bandicoot laughed, where were his family?, were they dealing with Cortex's henchmen? "Time to make this really fun", he said as he pulled out a paint brush from his pocket, opened up the baby oil & dipped the paint brush in it, then painted Crash's feet with it, in which he laughed when he felt it.

After Cortex finished painting Crash's feet, he got the device with the pom pom on it, "Let me explain to you what this does, it's like a drill or an electric toothbrush, but it's the perfect device for tickle torture, & seeing as you now have baby oil on your feet, it'll be ten times worse for you", he explained. This really wasn't a good day for Crash, somebody please save him. "Get ready to scream", he said as he turned on the device & put it on Crash's feet.

The feeling made him scream in laughter like a little girl, tears streaming down his face non stop, his sides were aching, he was surprised he was still alive or at least even made it this far. "How does it feel to finally lo-", before he could finish, Cortex was suddenly knocked out... by Tawna. "Crash!", she said, quickly unstrapping him, "Tawna...", he said but was very weak & tired now. Tawna held him, "Oh my poor sweetie, don't worry, you're safe now, Coco & Crunch have taken care of the henchmen, you'll be home safe & sound soon", she said softly, Crash eventually fell asleep in her arms, & she kissed him on the forehead. She looked at Cortex who was unconscious on the ground, then a smirk formed on her face, she had an idea.

The next day, Crash woke up in his room, then Tawna came in, "Morning dear, did you sleep well?", she asked. Crash nodded, he was glad to be back home. "Good, we have a surprise for you in the backyard, come", she said. Crash followed her, wondering what the surprise was. Once they made it, he was surprised to see what it was, it was Cortex, Nina, Tiny & Dingodile, strapped down & barefoot, exactly like he was when Cortex tortured him. "Let us go! This is ludicrous!", Cortex shouted in anger. "Like what you did to my brother isn't?", Coco asked smugly. "When I get out of these restraints you're DEAD!", Nina yelled, "Aw, I know you love me tho~", Coco said teasingly, "NO I DON'T SHUT UP!", Nina yelled as her face turned red. "Yes you do~", Coco said as she went over & kissed Nina on the cheek, "mwah~", she said. "Ew! Bandicoot germs!", Nina yelled, her face looking as red as a tomato.

Tiny & Dingodile were nervous, they didn't like what was going to happen to them. Crash looked up at Tawna confused, "Remember when you were being tortured yesterday? well how's about we help you get even, by torturing THEM?", she asked. "I'll admit, these three put up a pretty good fight then what they normally do," Crunch said, motioning towards Nina, Tiny & Dingodile. Crash grinned & nodded, he was ready to get his revenge. Tawna brought up a small box, which had the objects Cortex used to tickle Crash.

"Get ready everyone, it's tickle time~", Tawna said. Coco grabbed the feather for Nina, Crunch grabbed the paintbrush, baby oil & device for Tiny, Crash decided to do it the old fashioned way for Cortex, & Tawna pulled out some peanut butter for Dingodile, Polar, Pura & Baby T looked at it, wanting some. Then they all began.

Crash tickled Cortex's feet, in which the poor mad doctor laughed in response, "Hahaha, s-s-stop it! hehehe, y-you stupid... bandicoot, HAHAHA!", he couldn't talk properly through his laughter. Coco tickled Nina's feet with the feather, "Tickle Tickle~", she said teasingly with a hint of flirt in her tone, "ahahaha! stop it! ehehehe, you dumb blonde!", Nina yelled, "Will you admit you like me?", Coco asked, "NEVER! AHAHAHA!, Nina yelled, she refuses to ever admit she likes Coco. Crunch tickled Tiny's feet with the baby oil & the device, "Tiny will CRUSH bandicoots, hahaha!", Tiny yelled, "Not so tough now are ya?", Crunch asked, "TINY WILL END CRUNCH! HEHEHE!" Tiny shrieked. Tawna tickled Dingodile's feet with peanut butter & Polar, Pura & Baby T were licking it off him, "hehehaha! get these rodents offa me!", Dingodile laughed, "Nah, you should be fine", Tawna said, "when I-I get my f-f-flamethrower, you're through, HEHEHAHA!", Dingodile could barley breath.

The bandicoots were enjoying themselves, knowing that this was the villains karma, especially Cortex, who was now receiving raspberries from Crash. "Y-YOU FERAL ANIMAL! HAHAHA! I'LL GET BACK AT YOU! HEHEHE! J-JUST YOU WAIT! AHAHAHA!", he shrieked as Crash went back to tickling his feet. Be careful who you tickle, or you might get tickled back.


End file.
